


Sounds of Love

by UniqueMemoria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deaf Character, Hearing aids, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/pseuds/UniqueMemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano gets hearing aids for the first time after living a life of not knowing what sound is like. {PruIta One Shot}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: deaf Feliciano getting hearing aids and hearing Gilbert speak for the first time.
> 
> -anything said within ‘ ‘ means signing, not vocal speaking-  
> -“‘ ‘“ =both speaking and signing-

Feliciano had always had trouble hearing anything. Ever since he was born he had never really heard a sound in his life. He didn’t completely hate it, since it did help him focus on things visually and sensually more than others might, considering he has to be much more observant about things than someone who can hear would. That didn’t mean he was incapable of being with anyone though. He had an amazingly caring family and many friends! Including, a precious boyfriend who meant the world to him. Gilbert. 

He didn’t know what he sounded like, nor anyone else he was close to. He liked to imagine what they may sound like, but even that was hard considering he didn’t even know what anything sounded like..

\---

‘Gilbert! We need to go!!’ Feliciano signed frantically to the silver-haired male after making sure he got his attention, practically hopping around eagerly while he did so, but smiled brightly when he noticed Gilbert sign back a simple ‘yeah, yeah’ in response, watching him drag himself over to the door. 

Gilbert usually talked vocally while also signing, seeing he knew it wasn’t hard for Feliciano to read lips, having adjusted to doing so all his life. But liked to sign as well just to make it easier for him, having even learned a lot of sign language just to make it easier for Feliciano. 

“‘I’m coming, I’m coming..’” Gilbert sighed, but was grinning, the Italian’s excitement rather cute to him. He understood why Feliciano would be excited though, as they were heading out to go get Feliciano hearing aids. Something Feliciano has never experienced before. He quickly grabbed Feliciano’s hand, letting himself be dragged out of the house reluctantly. 

\---

Even after the decently long drive, Feliciano was still hyped up for the event, again dragging Gilbert along after they exited the car, entering the building they parked in front of. Feliciano had already done the required examination needed to figure out what exact hearing aid he’d need, and now it was time for the fitting appointment. 

Feliciano happily strolled in, letting Gilbert deal with doing the usual ‘We are here for blah blah appointment’ stuff, since it went much faster with him being able to actually hear and, of course, speak without his hands. So, Feliciano simply waited, sitting down in the waiting room after they got everything set up. 

It only took a few minutes of waiting before they got called up, Gilbert tapped Feliciano’s shoulder, seeing Feliciano had been busy glancing around in excitement to notice them being called. Or, hear it of course.. 

It only took about an hour of fitting before Feliciano began to hear the slightest bit of sound at first. Just first few seconds of hearing noises startled him, but also send a small wave of overwhelming happiness over him. Everything sounded really muffled to him at first as the aid was adjusted, but soon he heard the sounds more clearly, his eyes wide at the first sound he heard. 

Gilbert’s voice. It was unlike anything he could of ever imagined in his life, tears quickly filling his eyes after hearing the simple question given to him. 

Gilbert was smiling wide, holding onto Feliciano’s hands while everything had been set up, his eyes locked straight onto the Italian’s as he spoke once motioned that it was done. “...Can you hear me, Liebe*?” 

Feliciano was sat frozen in shock for a good moment, only staring at Gilbert as tears continued to fill his eyes and spill down his cheeks, choking on sobs as he heard his own crying as well, quickly beginning to sign frantically and almost shakily. ‘You’re voice is beautiful..’ He would have to learn how to actually speak now that he could hear, but quickly hugged tight onto Gilbert, pressing his face against his chest. 

Gilbert couldn’t help but feel tears prick his own eyes when Feliciano got so worked up over now being able to hear, letting him hug onto him after he saw the signed words, rubbing the man’s back as he hushed him, trying to calm him down. “Shhh…”

“‘Ich Liebe Dich*.. I’m glad you can hear me-’”

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations:  
> Liebe = Love  
> Ich Liebe Dich = I Love You


End file.
